gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
Journey, also known as Journey to Regionals, is the twenty-second and final episode of Glee's first season, and the twenty-second episode overall. This episode features the first Regionals competition, and also marks the first appearance of Beth. It is written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot They take a journey to regionals Songs *'Magic/You Raise Me Up' by Olivia Newton-John/Josh Groban. ''Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Faithfully by ''Journey. ''Sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with New Directions. *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' by ''Journey. ''Sung by New Directions. *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) by ''Journey. ''Sung by New Directions. *Bohemian Rhapsody' by ''Queen. ''Sung by Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. *'To Sir, With Love by ''Lulu. ''Sung by New Directions. *Somewhere Over The Rainbow by ''Israel Kamakawiwo'ole/Judy Garland. ''Sung by Will and Puck. Background Songs *Don't Stop Believin'' by ''Journey. Background Music *'Looking Back' by Kerry Muzzey. Background music during the Wemma scene. An EP, Journey To Regionals, was released for this episode. It included the 6 core songs in the episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars: *Josh Groban as Himself *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Starring: *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Special Appearance by: *Olivia Newton-John as Herself Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Matt Rutherford. * First time we've ever seen someone give birth on Glee. *Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John reprised their role as themselves in this episode. Groban first appeared in the episode Acafellas, and Newton-John in the episode Bad Reputation. *Watched by 10.92 million viewers. *When Sue is watching New Directions sing To Sir, With Love, she is seen crying, despite having said that she had her tear ducts ripped out in the episode Mattress. *In the scene where Finn called Rachel while going down the stairs, the actor who portrays a member of Dalton Academy's Warblers from Season 2 (Trent) appeared as a McKinley High Student. *Sue voted New Directions for first place, Aural Intensity for second, and Vocal Adrenaline for third. *The announcer incorrectly states that Sue is coming off of her fifth consecutive national cheerleading championship thought it was, in fact, her sixth, as we see in the episode Funk. *Quinn and Finn seem to be back on good terms because they smile at each other. *Matt says his second and last line this episode. * Originally, New Directions were going to win at Regionals because Ryan Murphy believed Glee wouldn't be renewed; however, Fox renewed Glee for a second season and thus Murphy decided that New Directions would lose so that in season 2 there would be more effort, and they would be more willing to win Regionals. * The original airdate is credited as Beth Corcoran's birthday, because she was born in this episode, and no specific date was stated in the episode. * This is the second time we see Quinn in a wheelchair, first time was in Wheels with the other ND members and the third was in Big Brother. * Sue's invocation of "racist animated Disney characters", while insulting Will's hairstyle, is a reference to Song of the South, one of the oldest of Walt Disney's feature films. * Judy Fabray mentions she kicked her husband out of the house after he had an affair with a tattooed freak. This is a reference to Sandra Bullock's ex-husband Jesse James' scandalous affair with Michelle "Bombshell" McGee. *When New Directions was saying what they were before being in glee club, Rachel says she was getting slushied, but she sometimes still gets slushied. *At the end of the episode while Will is performing Over the Rainbow for the kids you can see that Rachel is leaning on Finn's shoulder and they are holding hands. However, after a couple of shots, you can see Rachel lay her head down and Finn smile in acknowledgement. *During the scene of Quinn giving birth, you can see her mother telling her "get it out". *This episode marks the first time a song takes up a whole part of the episode with Bohemian Rhapsody. *When Rachel asks Shelby to come teach at McKinley she denies the offer. Ironically in 'I Am Unicorn' Shelby comes to teach *Sue comments "the not at all stupidly named Aural Intensity." Later in the 2nd season, she becomes the coach of Aural Intensity. *Brittany, Mercedes and Tina used the same dress from Regionals, in Choke during Not the Boy Next Door, Kurt's audition for Carmen Tibideaux, the dean of NYADA. *The kiss between Will and Emma was unscripted, Brad Falchuk told Matthew to do it before the scene was shot to get a genuine reaction from Jayma. *Jeremy Hudson (Lady Gaga's dancer and HeMo's friend), appears again as a Vocal Adrenaline member. He was present in Acafellas in the same role. Also seems that Peter Paige, from Queer as Folk (USA), appear as a member. Errors * During Faithfully, close to the end, Rachel and Finn move up to the stage. In one shot of Rachel she is running up the stairs and in the next shot is running towards Finn. In the shot right after that one though, she is suddenly walking calmly. Gallery Glee-glee-13895139-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896208-500-333.jpg Journey8.jpg Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-06.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-05.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-02.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-01.jpg 20100617-glee.jpg 100617 thur women make the journey to regionals with the betsey johnson goldie dress from glee 002.jpg 1000x1000.jpg Joshandsomeotherpeople.jpg Tswlj.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes